I GIVE MYSELF TO YOU
by DegrassiKid230
Summary: THIS IS THE STORY OF ALLI AND DREW. WILL THEY GO ALL THE WAY ?
1. Chapter 1

Alli and Drew were sitting in Drew bedroom doing homework (teen code for: making out, basically anything but doing homework), when Drew attempted to unsnap Alli's bra.

"Drew…stops, what if your mom comes in?"Alli giggled as she pushed him away

"Come on Alli, we've been dating for three months I'm thinking that we should take things to the next level."

"Drew I really like you it's just the first time I … well you know…. I was in a van that smelled like the boy's washroom in the Ravine. I just want the next time that I have sex to be with someone that I love in a place that doesn't make me want to puke."

"Alli I love you, you know that right?"

Alli had wanted her whole life to hear those three words that just left Drew's mouth. She like him but love she wasn't sure if she was ready for such the emotions that went along with that word.

"Drew, I love you, too." Alli had no idea why she had just said the three words she had been holding for the man of her dreams. Was Drew Torres the boy…. Man she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. "I, Alliyah Bhandari, think that you, Andrew Torres are the one that I want to give myself to."

Drew faced had a stunned look on his face. Alli began to unbutton Drew's shirt as she kissed him.

Just then Mrs. Torres pulled up into the driveway. Alli and Drew were to preoccupied to notice the arrival of Drew's stepmother. Adam wanted to tell his brother but as he walked up to Drew's door he notice a sock on the door knob, telling Adam that Drew had company over. So for Adam it was either, burst into the room ,ad bullied by Drew for the rest of his life or allow Mrs. Torres to walk in on Drew and Alli and then he would still be bullied by Drew for the rest of his life. For Adam this was a lose-lose situation.

Alli and Drew were in the middle of undressing one another, when Adam burst through the door.

"Adam!" both yelled in unison

"Drew, mom's home!"

"Oh my God, Oh my God. What is your mom going to think of me?" Alli asked as she hurried to put her clothes on.

"Adam, go stall" Drew yelled as he rushed to turn off the music

"And what's in it for me?" Adam asked attempting to bargain

"You get to keep you teeth," Alli threatened.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

SHOULD I CONTINUE YOUR COMMENTS ARE REALLY IMPORTANT TO BE ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Dear Readers, Sorry I haven't updated this story. I've been EXTREMELY busy. I hope you like it. BTW this is a current story so Drew and Alli ARE NOT together.**_

"Tyson was up all night crying," Jenna said as she yawned.

"Well maybe you should let baby daddy K.C. watch him, so you can get a break. Because sweetie, you're not looking so hot," Alli said as she handed my friend a mirror.

Just then K.C and Drew began walking in there direction. K.C walked up to Jenna and kissed her on the cheek, then gave Alli a hug.

"Hey Jen, how's Ty doing," Drew asked with a smile on his face. The same smile he used to get Alli to do whatever he wanted her to do.

"He's definitely my son. With the lungs he has I wouldn't be surprised if he makes it to number one on Canada's Pop Chart."

Drew began laughing, "But I thought he was going to play for the Maple Leafs, huh K.C.,"He said playfully elbowing K.C in the ribs.

Suddenly Drew's eyes met with Alli's. "Sorry Alli. I didn't see you there," Drew said attempting to hug her.

Alli pushed him away. Even though she wanted to be touched by him so badly, she couldn't let him know that. It has been four months since Alli had come to her senses and dumped Drew, and she has been miserable ever since. She knew he was bad for her but somewhere deep down in her heart she still loved him.

"Andrew," Alli said extending her hand.

Drew looked confused, why was she acting this way? He thought. They agreed to stay friends, for K.C. and Jenna's sake. They shook hands but when they separated Drew had a small piece of paper in the palm of his. Just then, the bell rang.

"Come on Jenna, we don't want to be late for Home-Ec," Alli said as she dragged Jenna down the hall.

When Drew opened the note, it read:

Meet me in the Boiler Room in 15 minutes. We **NEED** to talk

–Alli 3

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have decided to update my story at least once a week. So if you like this one, there'll be an even better one next week.**

20 minutes had passed and Drew still hadn't come to the Boiler Room. This is a mistake, Alli thought, I shouldn't be doing this. Just as Alli began climbing the step to the exit, the door opened.

"Leaving already?" Drew asked.

"No…not anymore," Alli said as she walked back down the stairs.

It was awkward being in the room that basically ruined their relationship, and yet it seemed like the perfect place for Alli to say what was on her mind.

"I don't have much time; Kwan thinks I'm in the washroom."

Just then, Alli kissed him. Drew quickly pulled away. He never got over Alli but he really liked Bianca and he didn't want to mess up what he had with her.

"Alli, what the hell are you doing? I'm with Bianca now"

"Oh so you don't want to be with me while you're dating the skank but you had no problems when it was the other way around. I knew this was a mistake," Alli said as she began walking up the steps. Just then Drew pulled Alli back down the stairs and kissed her.

"I thought you were committed to Bianca?"

"Can't I have my cake and eat it too?" Drew said as he attempted to kiss Alli again, but by then Alli had moved her face.

"So I'm supposed to be happy being your mistress?"

"Mistress? I'm not married meaning you're not my mistress, just my little secret," he said kissing her quickly before she could move.

"You know what you're a dog with a capital D. I should've never forgiven you," she said as she tried to get out of his tight embrace. "Drew get off of me."

"No," he said throwing her to the ground. Once she was on the floor he jumped on top of her and began kissing her. Then he began pulling her skirt up.

"Drew, stop, NO", Alli yelled.

Drew slapped her and continued doing what he was doing. Within moments he was fully up her skirt. That's when he reached for the condom in his back pocket.

After he was done, he zipped his pants and went back up the steps, leaving Alli on the cold hard ground, crying. But before he left the room he said from the top step, "Let's do this again sometime."

Alli got up moments after she was sure that he was gone. Straightened her skirt and hair, and walked up the steps crying. Why did he do this? , she thought.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi nor do I own any of its characters.


End file.
